


The Autumn Leaves

by Owlwithafringe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autumn Theme, Drabble, Fluff, Gabriel being an Autumn Fangirl, Humor, M/M, Sammy being a grump, Tree Leafs, Woolen Hat/Scarf/Mittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam isn't particularly fond of the autumn season. Gabriel decides to make it his personal mission to change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Crack-ish? Idk. What even is this. I'm barely functioning right now. Someone send help. I have homework to do D:

Sam was sitting down at the table of his and Dean's latest motel room, looking through different news websites trying to find a new case. They'd just finished up a werewolf case in the town they were in and Dean was eager to jump straight into another. However, there seemed to be a slow flow of cases, leaving Sam frantically typing into his keyboard, getting more and more frustrated in his efforts. Dean at some point had gotten bored of waiting with Sam and had decided to leave and go look around the town, which Sam suspected was code for 'pick up some chicks'. Sam didn't care what Dean did, as long as he didn't bring them back to the room whilst he was trying to work.

To make matters worse, Sam was feeling pretty lousy. The October breeze held a chill which reminded Sam of Lucifer, with it's blunt freeze and lingering coldness. He was left with goosebumps on his arms, even as with the room's heating turned on full. Sam didn't hate autumn, but he found it to be a frustrating season - it was too cold to be summer but too wet to be winter. It seemed like an odd middle, one that Sam found he didn't like. He'd rather have one or the other, not this weird shade of grey. 

Sam was just about to give up his internet searching and call Garth when a flutter of feathers were heard, and a excited looking Gabriel was flopped out on Sam's bed, a candy apple in hand. 

"Whatcha doing Sammy?"

Sam rolled his eyes, and went back to tapping at his keys, and scrolling through different articles. "Looking for my next case." He muttered, focusing on an article that looked like it had potential. He quickly saw it was a bust though, and leaned back in his chair, arms crossed over his chair and sighing. "Trying to, anyway."

"But you just finished one!" Gabriel cried out, seemingly outraged by Sam's dedication to his work. Sam wasn't sure he wanted to know how Gabriel knew they'd just finished a case. "You should take some time off - your big bro has. Go outside, go frolic in nature like moose's are supposed to!"

Sam glanced towards the door, before looking back to Gabriel and shaking his head lightly. "No, thank's. I think i'd rather stay here."

Gabriel tilted his head, his eyebrows furrowed, a mannerism that Cas often displayed. Sam wondered if it was an Angel thing or of Cas had learnt it off Gabriel, or even the other way around. "But you like the outdoors! And health food, and all the things that make the world boring."

Sam shrugged, a small tilt of his shoulders. "I don't really like Autumn all that much."

Gabriel's jaw dropped comically, although Sam was almost certain he was actually being serious. His candy apple hung out, threatening to fall from Gabriel's lips and onto Sam's bedding. Sam swore if Gabe got his bed sheets sticky, then there would be hell to pay.

"But.. but.. Autumn is the best season!" Gabriel replied, his tone distressed. He looked like someone had kicked his puppy - only in the sense of the phrase though. If someone actually had kicked Gabriel's puppy, Sam suspected then Gabriel would reign all the heavenly wrath of an Archangel down on that asshole. And quite rightly too.

Sam shrugged again. "It's wet and cold. And there are friggen leaves everywhere."

Gabriel gasped dramatically - this time Sam was sure he was just play acting. "The leaves are the best part."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "They're all soggy and wet. Why would that be good?"

"Well clearly," Gabriel drawled sarcastically, sitting up and leaning towards Sam, "You've been going to all the wrong places." 

Gabriel grabbed one of Sam's hands, and with a flutter of wings and blur before Sam's eyes, they were in a park somewhere. Instantly Sam grabbed his bare arms, shivering and teeth beginning to chatter in the sudden cold as his unprotected arms and face were revealed to the harsh elements. "Gabriel!" He barked.

Gabriel turned from where he had been studying the trees to see Sam hunching in on himself. As an Archangel, the cold had not effect on him but he forgot that would for Sam. Grinning, he clicked his fingers and clothed himself and Sam appropriately for the weather.

Sam looked down to survey his new clothes. He was wearing a warm coat and boots with a green scarf wrapped around his neck. He could feel a hat on his head, warming up his ears. On his hands, however were fluffy pink mittens. Sam groaned, and looked up at Gabriel to complain. "Seriously? Pink mittens?"

Gabriel had his hands tucked into the pockets of his olive green coat. A burgundy hat sat on his head, and was matched with a scarf wrapped around his neck with one end resting over his chest, and the other flung 'artistically' over his back. Sam suspected if Gabriel pulled his hands from his pockets there would be matching gloves. 

Gabriel grinned. "If you think the gloves are bad, just wait until you see the hat."

Sam pulled the hat from his head, to reveal the woolen hat to have the feature of a moose designed on it. There were even woolen antlers sewn onto the sides. Sam huffed a laugh and pulled it back over his head to protect his ears again.

Now Sam was warm, he glanced around the park. The park was like a small wood - there wasn't any buildings or anything to show modern civilization other than the path cut into the ground and the wooden benches dotted along beside it. There was a cold breeze, rustling the leaves overhead, sometimes an extra strong gust detaching themselves from the branches and floating gently down to the ground and decorating the forest floor. The leaves were breathtaking though - bright oranges, rich reds stood out painting the usual green forest to be warm and lighter. Sam stared, awestruck.

Gabriel grinned triumphantly. "Not bad eh? Dad got a lot of shit wrong, but this? This is not one of them."

"I didn't know you had such a sensitive side to you Gabriel." Sam teased, a smirk lighting up his features.

"If you even think of mentioning this to anyone, especially Dean, then i will kick your ass kiddo." Gabriel threatened.

Sam looked Gabriel up and down as they started to walk, in mock consideration. "Perhaps, when you're big enough."

Gabriel winced, an placed a hand over his heart faking pain and distress. "Oh, a height joke? Low blow Winchester."

Sam laughed, the sound loud among the humming of the trees. "The only thing low here is you."

Gabriel shook his head in despair, "Two in a row? I must be losing my touch."

"Hmm." Sam agreed, taking in the park as they walked. "But do you know i know you really are losing your touch?"

Gabriel turned to face Sam, arching an eyebrow in challenge.

"Because i can do this." Sam turned, quicker than Gabriel thought a human could go, a shoved him sideways with all his strength. Surprised by the attack, Gabriel lost his balance and flew back sideways off the path and into a huge pile leaves. 

As Gabriel fell into the leaves, the pile erupted, a mixture of browns, reds, oranges and yellows flying everywhere. Gabriel resurfaced from the pile, huffing. Sam was standing on the path, hunched over on himself laughing his ass off. Gabriel darted forward and pulled Sam into the pile, Sam's laughter being replaced by a surprised squeal. Gabriel started laughing and fell back into the pile with Sam. 

He started pulling his arms along the ground, and kicking his legs sideways. Sam turned onto his side to look at what Gabriel was doing. "Are you..?" Realization hit and he started to laugh again at the irony. "Are you making a snow angel?"

Gabriel grinned as he carried on with his work. "Leaf angel, if you want to be specific." 

Sam, still laughing, flopped back down and started to copy Gabriel's actions. The pair worked in silence with only the whistle of the trees for company until Gabriel suddenly sat up deciding he was done. He stood up and offered Sam a hand, pulling up the larger man using his supernatural strength. 

The two looked down and surveyed their work, satisfied with the result. Gabriel nudged Sam, lifting the taller mans gaze from the 'angels' to meet his. "See, Autumn isn't so bad right?"

Sam huffed out a laugh, looking around at the trees. "Yeah. Alright, i think you've persuaded me."

Gabriel grinned and looped his arm through Sam's and began to pull them away. "Of course i did Sammy, i'm amazing. Now it's time for the best thing that the human race invented other than candy: Pumpkin Spice Lattes. I used to live in Heaven kiddo, and believe me, it doesn't even compare.

And with a snap of fingers and a flutter of feathers, they were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel seemed really OOC - kind of naive and childlike but it fits and i'm tired so i'm not changing it. I'll maybe sort it out a bit better on the weekend if i get some more sleep.
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr on [Owlwithafringe](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
